The Decision
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Lizzie has to make a decision to go home or continue on her Pokémon journey, can she make the right choice. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of characters!


**She could travel with David for another year or two while he tried to enter the Jhoto League. The alternative, although was more appealing. She could also go home and learn the family business. Become a gym Leader. **

**Lizzie- 11 years old**

The young girl was an astounding trainer. She'd had even won the Indigo League, her first time round. Misty and Ash had thrown her a huge congragulatory party. Ash had been so proud of the young girl. His young prodigy, he called her. Of course, Misty had pointed out, she _had_ won the Indigo League, unlike him.

Now, they came to the cross road of their journey. At first, Lizzie had wanted to keep traveling with her lone friend from Pokemon training school. David was such a gentle, kind boy. At times, especially when she had gotten stun spored, David had taken such good care of her. He reminded the girl of her Godfather, Brock in these times.

But when Ash and Misty had thrown that extravagant party with all her friends and family, she realized how much she missed her home. Watching battles with her father, cooking breakfast with her mother. All fun times. Helping her grandmother weed her garden, hanging out with her Godfather and Brianna on Guacamole Tuesday, of which Ash and Misty hated. (Guacamole, not Brock) She loved it. Arcaes, she even missed mucking out the Ponyta stalls at Cassidy's. Long story short, she was utterly homesick.

The two were at the crossroads of Palette town and Cerulean City. David was stopping home to check up on his family before he'd leave for Jhoto. Lizzie had been dreading this day ever since the party. It was decision time. She had been praying for help on this decision, and now she had to choose. This was one of the choices, that made your stomach turn. She wished so much, that someone else could have made the decision for her.

The girl sighed and turned to her good friend, who she had a small crush on. "David, I'm so sorry. This was just such a hard decision."

David had known how homesick the girl was and figured she was trying to say goodbye. "Hey, it's fine Liz. I know this was a hard decision for you to make. Most of all, I wanted you to make the right decision for _you_, not me. Of course, I'd have loved to travel with you some more. But this isn't the last time we'll see each other. I'll write you a letter every month, and call when ever I can. " David said as he hugged Lizzie tightly.

"Well, I guess this is where we part roads." Lizzie said, a tear in her eye. As the two started to walk on seperate parts of the road, Lizzie turned around. "David, wait!" She yelled after her friend, who came back to where Lizzie was standing. Lizzie got a small item out of her bag. "Here." She handed as David looked at the object in awe. "I know it's a bit cheesy, but..."

"No, Lizzie, it isn't." David said, still in awe at the object now in his hands. "But Liz, this is the most precious thing you own. I can't just take it away from you."

"You're not taking it, you're borrowing it. A good luck charm. I don't need him right now, I'm going home. I'll have mom and dad to keep me company." Lizzie said as she handed David her most prized possesion, Teddi.

It had been embarassing for her at first, bringing Teddi on her journey. But when she saw David bring his stuffed Bulbasaur, Kenny too, they both just laughed. They realized they didn't need to hide their stuffed Pokemon from one another.

"Just wait Lizzie." David said as he pulled Kenny out, handing it to the girl. "Take care of Kenny, and I'll take care of Teddi. When we meet back together, we can swap back." Lizzie blushed as she hugged the stuffed Bulbasaur and once again grabbed her friend in a tight hug.

The two went back on their own paths. Soon, Lizzie was back in Cerulean City. She skipped through the town as she reaquanted herself with familiar sights, sounds, and cool breezes that was Cerulean City. She then sat down at the ice cream shop and made a two step plan.

She first would go to her father's work and have a battle with him to serve as a Welcome home gift. Then, she would go to the Cerulean Gym and demand a battle with her mother. She already had the Cascade badge, she just wanted to surprise her mother.

As she approached the tall building where Ash spent his training hours, she saw Scott coming outside. "Well, Elizabeth. Back in Cerulean City, I see. How long you stopping?" Scott said giving the girl a small hug. The young girl looked at her father's manager and smirked.

"I'm not. I've come back to stay. I've finally decided to train to become the gym leader." Elizabeth said as Pikachu came out to find Scott.

"Pikapika?" Pikachu questioned as he came out. As he saw that it was indeed Elizabeth, he ran and jumped in her arms. "Pikapika!" He squealed, rubbing the girl's cheeks.

"Pikachu." Lizzie said. Lizzie cuddled the small mouse for a minute before she put him down. "You have to go distact dad. Don't tell, don't even hint that I'm here. I'm gonna surprise him to a battle." Scott had his jaw wide open in shock at this point. Pikachu was a bit shocked too, but swiftly followed orders "Oh, come on Scott, you know that's my father's favorite thing to do, battle. And I'm his favorite girl, so it totally works."

Scott laughed. He knew of course, she was right. So as the two headed back inside they went to the elevator that decended into the basement, where the battle boxes were. Lizzie knew where her father's opposing challenger box was. She ran in and closed the gate. She was starting to sweat, anticipating the acention up to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Ash was upstairs in his training room when the speaker came on. "Master Ash, you have a challenger." The man looked up at the speaker. Just finishing his lunch, he groaned and got up and moved slowely to the battle box, already tired from training today. The speaker continued. "Kanto Pokemon master Ash Ketchum battling against this year's Indigo league winner, Elizabeth Ketchum."

Ash recognized the title at _this year's Indigo league winner_. Right across from him, assending from the opposing battle box, was his youngest daughter, Elizabeth. He really wanted to jump out of the box and hug her. But instead, he just starred. "Well." Michelle said, as she grabbed the first Pokeball off her belt. "We're not having a starring contest dad. Go Jigglypuff!" She said as she flung the pokeball containing her Jigglypuff onto the field.

Ash had to treat this like a normal battle until he could figure out what was going on. He called out his partner, Pikachu. Pikachu headed out to the field. He knew Ash would choose him. This was because the opposing Jigglypuff had won Lizzie's battle two weeks before at the Indigo Championship. "Ok, Pikachu. Quick attack!" Ash made, trying to go a little easier on Lizzie because of his soft spot for her.

Lizzie saw right through this facade. And she, was gonna advantage of it. "Dodge it Jigglypuff, and use pound." Lizzie said, quite calmly. Jigglypuff immediately slammed Pikachu right on the nose.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed as Ash moved on the next attack, volt tackle. "Pika,Pika,Pika,Pika,Pika,Pika,Pika,Pika,PIKA!" Pikachu slammed right into Jigglypuff, causing it to fly up.

Lizzie soon saw a new oppertunity that would leave Pikachu defenceless. She did kinda feel bad, but she knew her father was soft on her. That wasn't gonna keep her from stepping up her game. "Use that fall to do bodyslam!"

"Dodge that Pikachu!" Ash commanded. He now was realizing he couldn't go soft, because Lizzie definantly was not. Pikachu easily dodged the bodyslam as Ash started to really get into the battle.

Surprisingly, when Ash looked at Lizzie, she wasn't even detered. "Jigglypuff, rollout and then, use your new move." She said as a mischevious, sly smile swept across her face. No, the bodyslam wasn't her scheme. This next move would be. The rollout just missed Pikachu. Now, Jigglypuff was ready.

As Pikachu looked to see what was next. His thoughts were then shut down by a screech. Hypervoice, Jigglypuff's new move. Lizzie, of course had put earplugs in before the battle. But seeing her father in pain was too much to bear. "Jigglypuff, stop!" She commanded as Jigglypuff looked at Lizzie and nodded. Seeing at what she put her father and Pikachu through, she returned Jigglypuff, and put the Pokeball back onto her belt.

Afterwards, Ash and Lizzie talked the whole afternoon away. Lizzie had even forgotton to do a battle with her mother. She was just so happy to be back where she belonged. That night, Ash came in the door with an exausted Pikachu on his shoulder. "I brought a guest home for supper. I hope you don't mind."

Misty was in a really bad mood that night. She had gotten into a fight with Daisy. She was really stressed, to say the least. But, she tried to put on a smile for Ash. "That's fine, dinner will be ready soon." Misty said, going back to the kitchen.

Just then, Misty heard a name for herself she had not heard for almost a year. "Mom, I'm home." Lizzie said loudly as she ran into the kitchen. Seeing her daughter in the doorway, she ran and embraced Lizzie.

Misty started to cry tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're home, sweetie." She stepped back for a minute.

"Are you just staying the night?" Misty asked, knowing that's probably what the answer was.

"Nope." Lizzie said happily. "I've decided to train to become the gym leader. I'm home to stay." At this, Misty hugged her daughter even more than before. She was home to stay.

The End


End file.
